1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hydrant. More particularly, the present invention relates to an innovative hydrant which is configured with an integrated positioning mechanism of shell plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A conventional integrated positioning mechanism of hydrant shell plate is provided with an exhaust pipe, which is arranged between the upper and lower shell plates to form a hydrant together with a water supply seat fitted with a switch handle and a faceplate. The lower and upper shell plates are rabbeted together, and a mating plate is placed at the bottom of the lower shell plate for mating with the bottom of the upper shell plate. The front ends of upper and lower shell plates as well as the exhaust pipe are fixed by a discharge head, so the mating surface of the upper and lower shell plates can be interlocked securely.
However, the hydrant's upper and lower shell plates are coupled securely with the bottom by the front ends, leading possibly to a clearance at the central section of the shell plate and poorer coupling against the overall aesthetic effect.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate experimentation and evaluation based on years of experience in the production and development of related products.